TT and Rio
by Burnbee
Summary: so in this the Teen Titans know Nico,Pedro,and the gang.the birds can turn into people and something funny is going on between RAExBB.can they hook nico and pedro up together and be fine or will they fall apart trying.
1. paint

this is a mixture of teentitans and the story beastboy and raven are dating and beastboy can read minds(thanks to that means raven can to) and raven has some of beastboy's powers(yes that mean she can turn into any animal like bb) and raven has cast a spell on them and Rafael,Jewel,Eva,Nico,Pedro,and Blu can turn into people then back to their birdself.

"hey nico."raven said as she and beastboy entered Titan Tower.  
>"hey beastboy."nico said watching pedro beat his high score on the Just Dance X-box knew that nico had a crush on pedro but was to shy to tell beastboy knew that pedro had a crush on nico but was to scared that nico didn't like him like looked at them and felt bad for looked at beastboy and read his mind before turning into a blue read her mind when she turned into a bird and he turned into a green(because that's his skin color)blue flew over to nico and transformed back into people when they got to the couch.<br>"pedro really likes to beat his own high score doesn't he?"raven chuckled.  
>"yea."nico replied also chuckling."but he's my bestfriend what are you gonna do?"nico laughed.<br>"nothing."beastboy replied as raven transformed into a white cat that looked like it had black mittens crawled up onto the back of the couch and jumped onto nico's head laughing.  
>"raven what are you doing?"beastboy ask for nico because he was laughing so hard he couldn't speak.<br>"i do believe i'm sitting in this person's,named nico,hair."raven 's song ended and he turned around to look at couldn't help but laugh.  
>"um...dude i think you got a little something on your head."pedro managed to get out.<br>"i know pedro i know."nico herd the door shut and she took off forgetting she was on nico's fell face first into the couch then jumped up and took off to her entered moments later.  
>"RAVEN IT'S OK YOUR CAN COME OUT IT'S JUST CYBORG!"beastboy shouted and raven came out.<br>" cy."raven smiled.  
>"ok i have no clue what explain what just happened and why there is a talking cat."cyborg said.<br>"ok ok i'll explain."beastboy said."that cat is and starfire are having this little raven walks in to see starfire then star has to ask robin out but if starfire walks in raven has to tell star one of her deepest darkest secrets."beastboy explained.  
>"oh."cyborg replied.<br>"yea thats why i took off running."raven said standing on her hind legs."my secrets are mine they should not be heard by anyone and knowing starfire once i tell her she'll tell robin and he'll tell the world."raven added.  
>" ok then."cyborg replied as raven did a backhand spring and landed on her tail.<br>"aw!"raven shouted jumping off her brought her tail around to her face and looked at it."you really get in the way sometimes."raven muttered then turned back into a human.  
>"well...hey nico you wanna play against me?"pedro ask.<br>"uh...i'll try."nico said climbing off the couch and standing beside pedro.  
>"come on i'll pick an easy song if you want."pedro offered nico shrugged.<br>"not to be mean but i could care less what song we do."nico replied.  
>"ok then...ooo!i know a song you like!"pedro shouted making nico jump.<br>"okey just don't do that again."nico replied.  
>"sorry."pedro said clicking a song called hot heard the beat and couldn't help but look at the screen once he got the hang of the dance,witch didn't take long,he stopped looking at the screen but keep a perfect was 5,000 points ahead of ,who had a score of 4,000 points,by the end of the couldn't help but stare at the had just beat his high score that he had just gotten.<br>"nice job just beat his high have 9,000 while he had 8,000."raven realized what he had done.  
>"i'm sorry pedro i didn't mean to beat your high score."nico said.<br>"dude!why you saying sorry thats awesome man!"pedro shouted.  
>"geez!stop shouting in my ear!"nico shouted back.<br>"heh sorry."pedro replied.  
>"it's fine just stop doing that."nico said.<br>"i'll try."pedro replied rubbing the back of his head.  
>"good."nico said sitting down.<br>"well come on b."raven said.  
>"where we going?"beastboy ask.<br>"ugh!told you he'd forget cy."raven said.  
>"alright alright.i give you were right."cyborg replied.<br>"come on B we are going to go redecorate my room because Jinx is comming over and i told her we'd do it."raven said dragging beastboy behind.  
>"alright i'm coming."beastboy sighed and followed raven.<br>"hey cy you up for some Donky Kong?"nico ask as he and pedro set up the game system.  
>"sure but this time your the girl monkey."cyborg said.<br>"alright fine ya big babies."nico replied.  
>"cool i call left edge seat."cyborg said getting himself,nico,and pedro all soda's and a snickers plopping down on the left edge of the couch."who was it that like's cherry soda?"cyborg ask.<br>"me."pedro said as nico handed him the game and brought cyborg his remote.  
>"k."cyborg replied handing nico his drink and snickers.<br>"thanks cyborg."nico said setting them on the table and grabing his and pedro's sat down close to the middle with his remote and drink.  
>"AHHHHHHHHH!BEASTBOY!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"raven heard a door slam."NOW WHERE ARE YOU!"raven shouted coming into the living was the first to look and couldn't help but laughed so hard he fell over laughing off the couch and onto the and cyborg looked back and couldn't help but do the same.i mean the toughest teentitan had just walked in there covered in purple sparkley that's a funny sight to see.<br>"um...raven i think you got something in you hair."cyborg got out when he stopped laughing.  
>"where is beastboy?"raven ask.<br>"dunno why?"nico ask.  
>"because i have a little suprise for him that's why nico."raven grunted then they heard a girly scream."never mind looks like he found it."raven smiled as beastboy came in covered in HOT pink sparkley trio on the couch couldn't contain the laughter and burst into another fit.<br>"what the hell is this for?"beastboy shreaked.  
>"um...in case you haven't noticed you started this by dumping the purple on me.i just tied the bucket to the door."raven smiled.<br>"alright you two get back there and get cleaned up before robin gets home."cyborg said.  
>"lets go."raven said dragging beastboy by his ear back to their room to change clothes.<br> 


	2. getting them together

"well almost all the paint came out of your hair."beastboy chuckled nervously.  
>"shut up."raven grawled slapping him in the back of the head.<br>"aw."beastboy wined.  
>"So off that want a rematch of just dance?"pedro challenged.<br>"your on."nico smiled evily.  
>"cool you pick the song this time."pedro said.<br>"ok and the song i pick you can think gir for."nico said.  
>"hey speaking of gir...where is he,zim,and dib?"raven ask looking at cyborg who just shrugged.<br>"oh here we go."nico smiled picking a song called the hamster growned."sorry dude it's been in my head ever since gir started singing it last night."nico said.  
>"whatever."pedro said as they started were both equal when something on the floor made pedro pedro slipped he accsidently hit nico who came tumbling down on top of him."i'm sorry nico.i'm so sorry."pedro said but he was answered with a giggle.<br>"why are you saying sorry that was actully kinda funny."nico laughed.  
>"cool now could you please get off so i can lay on my back?"pedro ask.<br>"i can do better than that."nico said he got off pedro and sat on the floor.  
>"thank you."pedro said sitting smiled at what sounded like flirting.<br>*BBandRae's minds*  
>"ok bb i have to tell you something."<br>"yea rae?"  
>"did you know nico likes pedro but he's to shy to tell him?"<br>"WHAT?NO WAY!did you know pedro likes nico and he's just to scared nico doesn't like him like that?"  
>"NO I DIDN'T!"<br>"WELL HE DOES!"  
>"this is so great we have to hook them up with each other some how!"<br>"i agree rae but how?"  
>"um...well i'll tell pedro nico likes him and you tell nico pedro likes him."<br>"no i promised i wouldn't tell."  
>"oh yea so did i...HEY!we can put thoughts into other people's minds right bb?"<br>"yea."  
>"well then i'll ask if anybody wants to do anything and you put the dance club in pedro's i do the same to nico."<br>"why?"  
>"so we can get them to the club and get them together!"<br>"oh."  
>"i swear sometimes it's like i'm dating gir."<br>"HEY!"  
>"we'll will think later"<br>"agreed."  
>*end*<br>"so guys anyone wanna go out and do anything?"raven ask.  
>"yea i wanna go to the dance club."pedro said.<br>"me too."nico said.  
>"cool then get ready and lets go!"beastboy nico and pedro went out of the room to get their shoes and nico's bottle cap raven and beastboy slapped high fives.<br>"this is gonna work out great!"raven whispered.  
>"i know."beastboy replied.<br>"ok has anyone seen my bottle cap?"nico ask walking back in.  
>"uh...nico it's on your head."raven giggled.<br>"what?no it's-"nico started placeing his hands on his head."NEVER MIND PEDRO I FOUND IT!"nico shouted racing back to their room(yes they share a room just like they'd share a hollow in Rio).  
>"good ball."raven laughed.<br>"totally."beastboy chuckled.  
>"ready."nico said.<br>"ready."pedro said.  
>"ready."raven and beastboy replied at the same time.<br>"dork."raven said."lez go!"raven added.  
>*Dance Club*<br>She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful The way that booty movin' I can't take no more Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl "OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!"raven shouted.  
>"care to dance?"beastboy ask.<br>"yes i do."raven said and beastboy lead the way to the dance floor.  
>"come on pedro lets go dance."nico laughed.<br>"ok."pedro said and they made their way to the dance floor.  
>They say she low down Its just a rumor and I don't believe em They say she needs to slow down The baddest thing around town She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful The way that booty movin' I can't take no more Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl "HEY IT'S DJ MUNCH!AND WE HAVE A RAPPER HERE HE DON'T NEED NO INTERDUCTION YALL KNOW HIM!"the dj then music started to play.<br>"i know how to set. the. mood. check it out Ah que linda bossa nova, samba cora o do Brasil, and now? it's the new style get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl take her take her to the floor show her show her how you roll drop it drop it drop it low, drop it...  
>make-make-make it funky in Brazil do that samba, don't stay still come on up, we keep you dancin'<br>super groupers how you feel we gonna rock it in the street, till we see the morning sun we aint stoppin' in the carnival, we party on and on rock it on and on, on and on that's just how we do and my beats be pumpin' loud like samba schools to make you move this party will never end, no baby it's never over all the millions of brazilians come and make me say "gostoso" get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl take her take her to the floor show her show her how you roll drop it drop it drop it low, drop it, drop drop it low take her take her to the floor show her show her how you roll drop it drop it drop it low drop it, drop drop it low que linda que linda i love Ipanema its the place to fall in looove and Copacabana Rio oh rio-o-a-o samba le samba-a-a-a it's the place to fall in love in Rio...hey! [x4]  
>ah, que linda bossa nova, samba cora o do Brasil and now it's the new style que linda que linda i love Ipanema its the place to fall in love and coco cobana Rio oh rio-o-a-o samba le samba-a-a-a it's the place, to fall. in love!<br>get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl take her take her to the floor show her show her how you roll drop it drop it drop it low, drop it drop drop it low take her take her to the floor show her show her how you roll drop it drop it drop it low, drop it drop drop it low."pedro rapped.  
>"PEDRO!PEDRO!PEDRO!PEDRO!"the crowed pedro pulled nico up on stage(they dance the same way here as they did in C+C12 and they still people).<br>"Party in the Ipanema, baby."nico said.  
>"I want to party.I want to samba.I want to party.I want to samba.I want to live my life.(Pedro: live my life)I want to party.(party)And fly."both sang.<br>"Hi, imma fly, fly just like a bird."nico sang.  
>"But you are a bird!"pedro said.<br>"oh yeah, you're right,So let me fly just like a rocket,then."nico sang backing uptowards pedro.  
>"ok."pedro sang grabing nico and picking him up.<br>"Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen."nico sang as pedro threw him up in the air.  
>"hey."pedro sang.<br>"Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then."nico sang landing on his feet on the floor.  
>"hey."pedro sang.<br>"Cause I just want to live my life, and party."nico up aginst pedro going in a circle(like in the movie)  
>"hey."pedro sang.<br>"All I want is to be free, and rock my body."nico sang while rocking his body on pedro's back.  
>"ok."pedro sang.<br>"Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my Rio,Cause in Rio, I realize."nico sang.  
>"I want to party (party).I want to samba (party).I want to party (party).And fly."both sang.<br>"I'm that samba, samba,Master, master, masterMaster, shouts out?Imma get your blaster, blaster,Blaster, blaster, blaster.  
>You dance fast,But I dance faster, faster, faster,Faster, faster.<br>You're too slow?You need to catch up?"pedro rapped.  
>"You can dance, and dance,all night but I..."both rapped.<br>"I want to party.(party)I want to samba.(party)I want to party.(party)I want to samba.(party)."nico sang.  
>"I want to party.(party)And live my life.(live my life)I want to party.(party)And fly."both sang and pedro cawed."Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey."both rapped and pedro cawed again.<br>"NICO!PEDRO!NICO!PEDRO!"the crowed cheered.


End file.
